The present invention relates to a medium reversing apparatus, and an image forming apparatus and an image reading apparatus that respectively comprise the medium reversing apparatus.
In a conventional image forming apparatus that forms images on both sides of a medium and has a so-called duplex printing function, a medium reversing apparatus is used to reverse an image forming face of a medium on which an image is formed by an image forming section and to convey the medium whose image forming face has been reversed to the image forming section again.
The medium reversing apparatus mentioned above works in this way: firstly, it enables an ejecting roller that is set near a medium ejection opening of image forming apparatus to rotate in a direction of medium ejection in order to allow a part of medium to be ejected from a medium ejection opening. After a predetermined part of medium is ejected from a medium ejection opening, the ejecting roller in the medium reversing apparatus rotates in an opposite direction of medium ejection in order to convey the medium back. Lastly, the medium reversing apparatus conveys the medium that is conveyed to the inside of the image forming apparatus again to a reversal route so as to achieve a reversal of medium.
It may refer to patent original document 1 of Japan patent publication 2002-104707.
However, there is a problem that load abnormality of papers that are loaded in ejection tray occurs.